Yonder
This is based off of my life :) well, I hope you enjoy! Even the main charrie's name is really similar to mine. :D Oh, and yes, this is another one of my pathetic attempts as a drama. :P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Emoticon army :) :0 :P :8 <<< what the heck? Eh. Characters Dusk- black she-cat with amber eyes. Blank- a dark gray tom with amber eyes. Tiger- a light brown tabby tom with white paws. Splash- a black and white she-cat Splotch- a black and white she-cat Eagle- a stout gray tom Mystic- a tiny light brown she-cat Apple- a dark brown tabby tom Cirrus- a golden tom Nimbus- a golden tom Others There are MANY MANY other cats, but I'm too lazy to list them. :P Prologue Dusk sneezed. She crossed her eyes to stare at her nose, then shrugged. "Hey Dusk!" came a call of her friend, Violet. Dusk said, "Violet hi!" back. "Guess what though," Dusk said, her language bad. Violet's muzzle wrinkled slightly at her friend's unability to say things right. She was very dumb, Violet thought. I'll just be her friend out of pity, or something, as she seems nice enough. That was what Violet thought the first day she met her. Of course, Violet didn't need to befriend her. She was just kind. But if she was doing the right thing... "What?" she asked, her eyes wide. "We is migrating again," Dusk said. She dramatically and exaggeratingly went along. Violet couldn't stop feeling disgusted for a moment at Dusk's idiocy, but then felt terribly sad. She was a good friend. "Aww, Dusk!" Violet sniffed. She wasn't acting. "I guess I have to tell the others," Dusk said. Her eyes were blank. Violet pondered if Dusk had already cried all of this away. "Let's..." Violet aggreed unenthusiastically. "Do you think Isthmus would be sad?" she asked meekly. Violet was surprised. Isthmus, a wiry tabby tom, was the subject of not much. She didn't really see Dusk communicate with him that often. When they talked about him, she usually brushed everything off, and acted normal. But did she like him? What's to like about that dork? ''Violet giggled. Then she internally slapped herself. Isthmus had a crush on Violet, and perhaps one on Dusk. But Violet had to admit that the chances were slim- he probably thought that she was really stupid. Dusk was walking away, then turned back. "Come on, Violet!" she said over-dramatically. "Let's go!" Violet nodded and sped after her. Chapter 1 Dusk sighed as she leaped into a twoleg car. Splotch and Eagle, her parents, and Blank, her brother, were inside, too. They were hitch-hiking on it to get to Eaststar- their migration destination. Dusk huffed in her head. Why did they have to leave? What was so good about, what was the name of the clan again.... AMERICACLAN? Gosh. They were snobs. Kiwiclan was the best ( I know I'm lame :P), Dusk thought. And she was the smartest. Dusk was already having daydreams of how stupid it was there, and how amazing she was. After a long, long, long ride, they made it to the coast. Splotch sprang down. "We're going to ride on a boat, now, I hope you guys are ready." "Don't tell me what to do! I hate this thing! ARRRG!" Dusk yowled. Blank twitched his ears as she stormed away, him chewing on the boat. He sighed. His sister just wanted to be cool. Blank continued to gnaw the boat until a twoleg came and kicked him. Dusk glared from her hiding place, fuming. Americaclan made cats have to change their names. ''I hope that his name is Blankbrain, cuz that's what he is, ''Dusk thought evilly. ''And I'd be Dusksparkle. Because I awesome. But it was time to depart. For a long time, Dusk just sat there to make everyone angry, thinking about not getting on the boat. But then panic seized her and she rushed on. Category:Fan Fictions